


If I become your friend, will i finally see the light?

by Lucia_Theodora



Series: Naruto and Gaara, Gaara and Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And so is Naruto, Friendship, Gaara is just Gaara, Gaara is my favorite character, Gen, I Don't Know What Else To Put..., Loneliness, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, and Naurto is just Naruto, the world doesn't love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Gaara has been alone for most of his life, and then a bright boy his age bumps into him, and suddenly he doesn't feel lonely anymore(Gaara and Naruto are 12 in this)





	If I become your friend, will i finally see the light?

_The world is cold…And dark…It leaves scars along your skin, to remind you of what you did and who you_

_are. But scars don’t fade away like small wounds. No…They are like a Tattoo on your skin, it can’t wear off. It’s permanent_

_It’s the same with the scars in your heart. It reminds you of what you did and what you are. But the scars in your heart, cut deeper through your skin, it won’t go away no matter how much you want it to. It will forever stay that way, until death._

_The wounds in your heart will destroy you, will make your personality change, it will break you. It will leave you to suffer through this cold, dark, and forsaken world that we call ‘our home…A world that doesn’t care about your own well being_

_The only thing it cares about_

_Is it’s self_

_The people in this world are mere ponds, the world uses people just to make its self-turn, and the people who live in this accursed world are to believe that the world loves them, just because they keep the world spinning and make the trees grow. But no_

_The world just cares for its self_

_And only its self…_

_It may seem like the world loves you_

_But the truth is_

_It ** ~~H-A-T-E-S~~** you!_

 

_______________________

 

****

Gaara woke up and saw the orang pinkish like light seeping through his blinds, he slowly got up from his bed making the wood creek below him. He walked across his wooden floor, to his small messy kitchen and opened his fridge to reveal nothing in it. His stomach growled in hunger, he hadn’t eaten in what seems like weeks, and doesn’t have any money left.

 

He walked back to his room and opened a secret compartment under his wooden floor under his bed and picked up a small box, opening it and taking out what money he had left in it ‘this was only supposed to be for emergency, but if I don’t get any food…I’ll die’ Not that Gaara really cared whether he died or not

 

Gaara got out of his apartment, walking out and going down the creaky steps to the lobby, ignoring all the glares that were sent to him, he continued the walk until he got outside, he looked up to the now blue sky, white clouds slowly moving, the wind flowing like water, making the trees rustle. Gaara must have not paid attention because suddenly he bumped into someone, he grunted softly and looked up and saw a blonde blue-eyed boy who was grinning and giving out his hand

 

“Hey, sorry about that!” Gaara’s eyes widen when he saw the bright sun reflect on the back of the boy’s head making the boy somewhat brighter, Gaara hesitantly grabbed the boy’s hand to get up and just stared at the blond who helped him. The blond giggled “Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!” the blond gave Gaara his hand again, a gesture to shake his hand

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki!” 

 

Gaara Slowly shook the boy’s hand

 

“I-I’m Gaara”

 

And Gaara knew that day

 

That he would be friends with this mysterious energetic blond…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright! This was actually supposed to be something to show my friend but after I showed it to him I thought why not make post it? So, yeah. I hope you like it!


End file.
